It's A BoyGirl Thing
by BWriter11
Summary: Based on the movie It's A Boy/Girl Thing, Lucas and Megan have been long time neighbors and rivals all there life. Now into there senior year in high school, Megan and Lucas will finally see eye to eye like they have never imagined before...in each others bodies!
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

Backstory: Lucas and Megan have been rival neighbors all there life. Lucas is on the football team and Megan is really good at school, they have never seen eye to eye...until now

 **Characters:**

Lucas Johnson: 17 years old, skinny, black hair and QB of the football team, next door neighbor with Megan

Megan Scalice: 17 years old, skinny, long brown hair and really smart in school, next door neighbor with Lucas

Kate: 17 years old, dating Lucas, friends with Tiffany and Haley

Tiffany: 17 years old, friends with Kate and Haley

Haley: 17 years old, friends with Tiffany and Kate

Mike: 17 years old, on the football team, good friends with Lucas

 **It's A Boy/Girl Thing**

 _Chapter 1 - Introduction_

It's a normal Wednesday night for Megan Scalice, doing her normal nightly routine by taking a shower then changing into her pajamas then finally studying for her AP English class by reading literature getting the most knowledge in her mind for class tomorrow. Megan layed down in her bed as she begins to read her book for class as she reads the book out loud...

 _"Do you think, because I am poor, obscure, plain, and little, I am soulless and heartless? You think wrong! — I have as much soul as you — and full as much heart"_ Just as Megan was about to finish the chapter, she hears loud rap music next door coming from Lucas' room next door as he is blasting 'My Way' by Fetty Wap

Megan rolls her eyes and 'ughhs' and gets out of her bed as she opens her window screaming to Lucas across the yard. She see's Lucas in his bedroom singing the song shirtless in his pajama pants. Megan begins to wave her hands at Lucas and begins to scream 'HEY! Hey idiot do you mind?' Lucas goes over to the window and says 'What? Can't hear you!'

Megan shouts back at Lucas "Turn that garbage down! People are trying to study over here!"

Lucas goes over to his iPhone speaker and lowers the music down a little and puts his head out the window as he begins a conversation with Megan

"Noise? It's not even loud Ms. Goody Two Shoes!" Lucas says

Megan counters "Can you just please turn the music down you little prick?"

Lucas then says "Fine i'll turn it down...if you flash me" He begins to smile

 **"WHAT?! YOU'RE SUCH A PIG!"** Megan screams as she begins to cross her hands over her pajama top where her breasts are

Lucas rolls his eyes "Awww...come on I have seen them before!"

Megan then screams "YOU HAVE ...NOT!" Megan angrily pulls herself back inside her room and slams the window down to not deal with Lucas for the rest of the night but one problem, Megan's flannel pajama top gets stuck to the window frame and as Megan walks away her top rips off. Megan turns around and gasps that her pajama top is stuck in the window and immediately covers her breasts.

Lucas begins to laugh and screams "I HAVE NOW!"

Megan runs to her bathroom and grabs her robe on the door and puts it on as she goes back to her window, she opens her window and takes her pajama top back as Lucas still continues to laugh. Megan shuts her window again and closes her shades as she takes off the robe and puts her pajama top back on and heads to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 - Field Trip

pre style="word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"span style="white-space: pre-wrap;"The next day, Lucas' best friend Michael whos on the football team with him picked him up and drove him to school. As Megan walks outside to go to the best stop Lucas gives Megan the finger. At school Lucas and Megan's social studies class are heading to a museum for a class trip...at the trip the class crowds around the teacher in front of this statue as Michael and Lucas /br /Teacher: Lucas! If it's not too much trouble?

Lucas: OK, just a minute!

Teacher: Take a look at this odd looking fella! Texcatlipoca - the ancient Aztek god of sorcery. Associated... with the notion of destiny. Tex here has an interesting resume: He was the god of night, lord of the smoking mirror. A shape shifter - a powerful SOB. Lucas, do you think I might have your attention? Or does Michael have something particularly interesting to say? I'm betting on unlikely. OK, time is short, people. I want you to... pair off and take in the rest yourselves. Remember: research, analyze and... ...describe! Very nice. Now Lucas I want you with Megan. Let's get your learn on. br /br /Lucas and Megan looked a little pissed that they got to work together. Lucas walks up to Megan as they start a conversation.

Lucas: So, checked out any porno sites lately?

Megan: I cannot believe I'm stuck with you. Let's... hope I don't breathe in any retard germs.

Lucas: Let's hope I don't get any pencil neck virgin disease. Get stuffed.

Megan: I hate you!

Lucas: It's because you secretly want to have sex with me!

Megan: When I do decide to surrender the flower of my womanhood - I've always imagined it to be with someone of my own species! There's is nobody else in your species, except maybe Michael. You're such a moron. You really think... the world evolves around rap music, football and hanging out with the right crowd?

Lucas: You know, you make me sick, you think you are so different to everyone else.

Megan: Different from. You said 'Different to'. The correct phraseology is 'Different from'.

Lucas: Thanks for that information. You're no different... from any other geek with books instead of friends - and you don't have to open your big fat mouth to correct me.

Megan: Neanderthal! br /br /Lucas: Spaz.

Megan: I should pity you but I can't. I hate you too much! I rather cross my legs for the rest of the night... for everybody than to be anything like you!

Lucas: Dito! br /br /Megan: 'Dito'? Double dito!

Lucas: Double double dito times a thousand trillions! br /br /spanspan style="white-space: pre-wrap;"Some type of air came out of the statue and surrounded Megan and Lucas as they both walk away in opposite directions...br /br /span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongLater that night - Both P. /br /strong/spanMegan is currently in the shower..."That field trip was so horrible working with Lucas, he is an asshole. I just hate him so much! Ughh, I just need to be in my /br /Megan gets out of the shower, dries off and changes into her pajama shirt and pajama pants as she lays down in bed and begins to read her /br /Back at Lucas' house he is also in his pajamas getting ready for bed. He throws a football at his light and the light turns off as he closes his eyes and goes to bed. Across the street, Megan says good night to her cat turns her light off and falls /br /As the clock strikes midnight, you see Megan and Lucas' souls swapping into each others bodies. After the swap happens they both opens there eyes at the same time in each others bodies as they both go back to bed...br /br /br /span/pre 


	3. Chapter 3 - This Can't Be Happening!

**Lucas P.O.V.**

Megan's alarm goes off and Lucas opens his eyes in Megan's body and sits up

"Ughh...so tired, why do I feel way more comfortable then I did last night? Probably because of the season changing..."

Lucas gets out of bed and realize there is something wrong with his chest as he looks into his pajama shirt

"Uh? Tits? OMG TITS?

TWO TITS?

...I mean that's a regular number for a tits for a guy.

Whats going on here?

\- Lucas looks down his pajama pants and see's his dick is now gone -

"OMG IT'S GONE! MY DICK IS GONE!"

Lucas begins to look around Megan's room and realizes this isn't his room, clothes, pajama set, bed ect...

"What the hell happened? This is a really really strange dream, I need to look in the mirror...OH MY GOD! PLEASE TELL ME THIS I DREAM, I AM NOW MEGAN SCALICE!?"

 **Megan's P.O.V**

Megan wakes up in Lucas body and sits up and realizes that her pajama pants have 'morning wood'

"What is this? Why am I so cold and what is in my pants?"

Megan opens her pajama pants and sees she now has a dick, she gets up and looks in the mirror and see's she is now in Lucas' body. Megan and Lucas both open the window and look at each other and agree they need to talk...


	4. Chapter 4 - Freaky Friday

**Lucas' P.O.V.**

Lucas begins to nervously navigate around Megan's room to quickly get ready for school as he searches through each drawer..

"Talk? ...she wants to talk? Let's talk about why I'm going through drawers with underwear with the freaking week on them!"

Lucas takes of his pajama bottom as he puts on a fresh pair of underwear with it logo'd 'Friday.'

"Oh god, OKAY! Sweet, now my pubes know its fucking Friday. Now great I got to know to put on a bra. This should be fun.."

Over the next few minutes Lucas takes off his pajama top and begins to struggle to put on a bra, and then finally gets it as he puts together a nice outfit that consists off jeans, a blue shirt, and a sweatshirt.

As Megan and Lucas both finish getting dressed, they both head out to the bus stop and begin to talk about what happened last night...

Megan: "I can't believe I'm looking at my own body right now. This is just SO GROSS!"

Lucas: "Well don't make a fucking scene and this day will run smoothly. And why the hell are you dressed like this? Why are you wearing a sweater?"

Megan: "This is how normal people dress Lucas, now get on the bus and don't do anything I wouldn't do today please!"

Lucas: "Same for you!"

The bus pulls up to the stop and Lucas and Megan get on the bus. Throughout the day in each other's bodies Megan and Lucas experience what it's like to hang out with each others friends. Megan would be hanging out with the football team and Lucas would be hanging out with the nerds. Once the day is over Megan and Lucas return to each other's houses and hope this was just a twenty four hour thing and swap back during the night. Lucas and Megan sigh as they hope return to normal in the morning as they both close there eyes as they fall asleep...


	5. Chapter 5 - More than 24 hours?

Megan's P.O.V. (inside Lucas' body)

You see Megan getting out of the shower in Lucas' body as she brushes his teeth and wraps the towel around her waist and walks to his bedroom as she shuts the door behind her and locks the door as well. Megan looks at Lucas' bedroom and see's that his room is still a mess. As Megan walks over to the hamper of clean clothes and finds for some sleepwear. Megan finds a black flannel pair of pajama pants and puts on a pair of boxers with the pajamas. Megan looks in the mirror and sees Lucas' body in the reflection shirtless with just pajamas pants on.

"Ew, this is so gross. Why do I have to be stuck in Lucas' body? Why me? At least tomorrow is Saturday and I get to sleep in and don't have to worry of Lucas ruining my reputation at school. But damn, tonight maybe Friday but this room needs to be cleaned now!"

For the next hour Megan decides to clean up Lucas room and clean it spotless! The relief of relaxation is now upon Megan and she realizes she can lay in bed and not have any stress on her mind but to pray that this body swapping lesson was only a twenty four hour lesson. Megan closes her eyes as she falls into sleep.

 **The next morning...**

We go to Megan's house as we witness Lucas still in her body as they didn't switch back overnight. Lucas wakes up and looks down her blue pajama top and see's he still has tits. Lucas looks very pissed off to still be in Megan's body, he rolls over and looks at the clock as it is 10:30 a.m. Lucas gets out of bed and has had enough of being stuck in Megan's body, he runs to the window and notices Megan is up in his body as the window is slightly open. Lucas quickly puts on a pair of Megan's slippers and decides to climb from House to Tree to House over to his house. Lucas makes it back to his house safely and climbs into his bedroom through the window and see's his body with Megan in it with a shocked look on her face.

"What are you doing here? You almost ruined my set of pajamas..."

Before Megan can finish her sentence Lucas tackles Megan on his back as they both fall to the ground...


End file.
